Dans le ciel du nouveau monde
by Valou 17
Summary: Un phoenix dans le ciel du nouveau monde. Rien d'exceptionnel, sauf quand il rouge et or. Que fait-il ici ? Comment est-il arrivé ? Et surtout que fait-il là ? Pour le savoir une seule solution : Lire.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente, mon premier cross-overs. Ouais, je sais, je devrais finir la fic que j'ai commencé. Mais je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour celle-ci. Alors j'en ai commencé une autre, en vous promettent que celle commencé trouvera une suite et une conclusion, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Petite mise au point. Donc c'est un cross-overs Harry Potter/One Pièce. Cela commence etse passe dans l'univers de One Pièce avant la mort de Tatch. Les faits de Harry Potter sont quasi-identiques. Les différences seront expliquées un peu plus tard au cours d'explication. Harry ne sera pas un garçon mais une fille prénommée Circée.

 **Dans la mythologie grecque** : **_Circée_** _est une magicienne qui joue un rôle dans l'Odyssée, ainsi que dans les légendes des Argonautes. Elle est la fille d'Hélios et de Perseis, fille d'Océan ou, selon certains auteurs, d'Hécate. Elle est la sœur d'Aeétès, le roi de Colchide gardien de la toison d'or et de Pasiphaé, la femme de Minos_. _Mais c'est aussi une plante appelée communément l'herbe aux sorcières._

 _ONE PIECE et HARRY POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient._

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs mois, plusieurs rapports faisaient état d'un oiseau de feu rouge et or dans le ciel du nouveau monde. Parfois cet oiseau c'était posé sur un navire. Pirate, marine, commerce ou révolutionnaire, cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'animal. Il se posait, observait puis repartait. Parfois le navire partait en fumée, avant ou après que le volatile ne s'en aille.

Certains disaient que l'oiseau ressemblait a un phœnix, notamment Shanks le Roux, qui avait eu l'oiseau a son bort pendant plusieurs semaines. Il avait d'ailleurs appelé le Moby Dick pour savoir si Marco avait changé les couleurs de son plumage. Mais il dut reconnaître après avoir entendu le pirate au Den Den et ayant l'oiseau sous les yeux que ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

La marine était très intéressé par l'oiseau car il avait montré une grande intelligence, mais plusieurs de leurs navires étaient partie en fumée, après une visite du dit animal. Ils avaient même mis une prime sur la tête de cette pauvre bête, car elle avait brûlait plusieurs de leurs navires. Mais pas tous. Le navire d'Aokiji et celui de Garp avaient été épargnés. Ils avaient même appris que plusieurs vaisseaux pirates et révolutionnaires avaient eux aussi brûlés, sans parlait de tous les navires de commerces transportant des esclaves.

Personnes ne comprenaient ce qui se passait avec l'oiseau, mais la seule chose de sure pour tout les navires, c'était que l'animal été intelligent. Ils supposaient simplement que l'oiseau était en fait un zoan. Pas un Phoenix puisqu'il y en avait déjà un, et qu'il est bien connus qu'il ne peut y avoir deux fruits identiques, au même moment.

Par contre, une chose était sure, le Moby Dick n'avait jamais aperçu l'oiseau. Jusqu'à ce jour. Un cri depuis la tour de vigie alerta le capitaine et son second entrain de discuter sur le pont.

\- **Père** ! **Marco** ! L'oiseau est a 10 heures ! Il est là ! Dis l'homme brun en pointant sont doigt vers le ciel.

Le Phœnix se transforma est pris la direction que lui avait donné le commandant de la deuxième flotte. Il vola a tire d'aile pour rattrapé l'oiseau, qui quand il l'aperçu s'arrêta brusquement dans le ciel, pour le regardait approché.

Marco arrivait a sa hauteur, tourna autour de l'oiseau de feu. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui, rouge et or, et ne semblait pas hostile. C'était déjà une bonne chose, au contraire, le phœnix rouge, car oui, il en été sur, c'était un phœnix avait l'air plutôt curieux de ce contact puisque maintenant il lui tournait autour avec curiosité et intelligence.

Marco essaya de lui parlait mais l'oiseau refusa de répondre. Il était sur que c'était un choix de la part de son homologue, car a ce jour, aucun oiseau ne l'avait pas compris. Alors pourquoi celui ci refusait de lui répondre. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais été près a relevait le défi de l'oiseau. Au moment ou il pensa cela, l'oiseau le regardait droit dans les yeux et haussa un sourcil (enfin s'il avait été humain, il aurait haussé un sourcil).

Le second de Barbe blanche reprit la route du navire, jetant un œil derrière lui pour observait l'oiseau de feu le suivre, pour finalement se posait en haut du plus haut mat du Moby Dick. Marco lui se posa a coté de son capitaine.

\- Alors Marco ?

\- Je ne saurais dire, père, mais une chose est sure, ce n'est pas un simple oiseau. Thatch ! Trouve lui de quoi manger, je pense qu'il a faim. Demanda Marco au commandant de la quatrième flotte quand il apparu sur le pont.

Quelques minutes plu-tard, le cuisinier revint avec une assiette de fruit et de viande qu'il déposa sur le pont. Marco lança un cri de phœnix interpellant le second oiseau. Celui ci regarda vers le bas et vit l'assiette, il décolla et vint se posait devant l'assiette, avant d'en humait le contenu. Puis ce mis a manger de bon appétit.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pas empoisonnés la nourriture, sinon il serait mort. Dit Thatch.

L'oiseau rouge releva la tête, un regard moqueur, vers le 4 ème commandant avant de retourné a son repas.

\- C'est un phœnix ! Il ne craint pas le poison. Un coup d'œil appréciateur du phœnix rouge pour le bleu confirma l'hypothèse.

\- Comment ça se fait, je croyais qu'a part toi il n'y avait aucun autre phœnix, de plus il a l'air vraiment intelligent puisqu'il comprend ce que l'on dit. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire piaf !

Le piaf en question releva la tête et bomba le torse, puis une fois son repas fini il retourna se perchait en haut du grand mat.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un vulgaire piaf, il n'est pas seulement un oiseau il ou elle d'ailleurs et aussi humain.

Pour confirmer, l'oiseau salua la remarque de son homologue et retourna a sa surveillance. Car une chose était sure. Il surveillait, observait et étudiait son environnement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une trille du rouge se fit entendre sur tout le navire, Ace monta au mat et aperçu au loin le navire marine. Il blanchi quand il aperçu la figure de proue en forme de chien. Aucun doute, c'était celui du vieux.

\- Garp en vue ! Hurla t-il. Merci mon vieux ! Tiens pour te remercier. Le commandant donna la fin de son en-cas plein de chocolat a l'oiseau qui l'avala avec beaucoup de plaisir si on s'en fiait a son chant.

Deux heures plus tard, le navire du vice-amiral était extrêmement proche du gigantesque navire qu'était le Moby Dick. Garp avait aperçu l'oiseau de feu et lui tendit un bout de gâteau au chocolat qui fut vite englouti par l'animal.

\- Toujours aussi vorace le piaf !

\- Tu le connaît ? Demanda Newgate au vice amiral.

\- Oui, elle a passé quelques jours sur mon navire. Puis un jour, l'oiseau est parti….

\- Elle ? Demanda Marco

\- Je suis sur que c'est une femelle. A plusieurs reprises, elle a éloigné des hommes de la salle de bain des femmes. Plusieurs ont finis avec des brûlures alors qu'ils voulaient observer les filles dans les douches. C'est une femelle ou un pervers, au choix. Explique Garp.

Le phœnix rouge poussa une trille indignée aux dires du vice-amiral, qui décida tout le monde pour dire que c'était une femelle.

Dans les profondeurs du navire, un homme brun aux yeux gris-bleus, remontait le long des coursives pour rejoindre le pont et son quart. Quand il arriva sur le pont inférieur, il entendit la conversation de son capitaine et du vice-amiral Garp, il s'approcha et quand il vit l'oiseau il resta figé. Il connaissait cet animal, il l'avait déjà vu a plusieurs reprises. Mais pas ici, pas dans ce monde. Comment se faisait-il que le phœnix soit là ? Comment était-il apparu ? Et surtout quand ?

Pouvait-il grâce a l'oiseau rentré chez lui, retrouvé sa filleule, ses amis, son monde ? Il observa l'oiseau et remarqua qu'il était différent d'avant, pourtant c'était le même, il en était sur, c'était Fumseck, aucun doute a ce sujet. Il l'avait assez côtoyé, observé, cajolé, pour en être sur. Alors que faisait-il ici ? Il avança un peu plus sur le pont,

\- Fumseck ? Dit-il.

L'oiseau tourna vivement la tête vers lui, et ouvrit les yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes sous la surprise. Il s'envola et vint se poser sur le pont devant l'homme. Il l'observa intensément. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux verts, mais ne coulèrent pas. Le phœnix secoua la tête de droite a gauche comme si il refusait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, puis commença a reculer.

\- Non, c'est bien moi. N'est pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.

L'oiseau s'arrêta, et fixa l'homme, qui se mit a genoux sur le pont en face du phœnix. Le brun fixa a son tour l'animal, et se troubla. Les yeux de la créature lui semblait familier, très familier. Trop familier. Deux personnes a sa connaissance avaient des yeux pareils, l'une était morte, la seconde était dans son monde la dernière fois qu'il avait vu. C'est yeux émeraudes, c'est pierres précieuses étaient uniques. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu cette couleur particulières, a part dans les traits d'une seule et même famille. D'une mère et d'une fille. D'une épouse et d'une fille. D'une amie et d'une filleule. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux bleu-gris du pirate brun.

\- Circé ? Souffla-t-il avec espoir.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Je vous dit a la prochaine. Le rythme de parution sera aléatoire, tout dépend de mon inspiration.

Pour les reviews, c'est la touche en bas a droite.

Bises a tous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour a tous et toutes. Voici donc le deuxiéme chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux a la lire et reviewver (je suis pas sure du tout que ce terme existe) qu'au chapitre precedent.**

 **Harry Potter et One Pièce ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les empruntés a leurs légitimes propriétaires.**

 **Place aux réponses de R.A.R.**

 **Raven Blackie** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si mon projet est ambitieux en tout cas il me tient a coeur. Donc je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'avoue j'aime bien les fin sadique et ce chapitre finira de la même façon. Bises a une prochaine.

 **Lunny :** Sirius je comprend, mais la référence a James, j'ai pas bien compris. Bref, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Destin** : Je suis ravie que tu adores ma fic, alors voila la suite.

* * *

Sirius était toujours a genoux sur le pont du Moby Dick, devant le phœnix, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues dans l'espoir de revoir sa filleule. Mais le phœnix ne prenait pas forme humaine et restait toujours sous sa forme animagus.

\- Circé ? C'est bien toi ? Réponds moi ! Reprends forme humaine !

Le phœnix secoua sa tête de droite a gauche pour marquer son refus. En aucun cas, elle ne voulait reprendre sa forme humaine. En aucun cas, elle n'avait envie de se faire trahir une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi devrait-elle parler, interagir avec les autres, a chaque fois elle était déçu, a chaque fois elle avait été trahi. La seule personne vivante dans ce monde ou dans l'autre qui ne l'avait pas trahi, blessé, volé, était en face d'elle. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

\- Circé ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme cela pour toujours, tu le sait notre forme animagus déteint sur notre forme humaine, plus on reste animal, plus on prend ces caractéristiques. Cela fait combien de temps maintenant ? Un an, deux ?

Le phœnix hocha la tête. Le capitaine du navire et son second suivaient l'échange intrigués. Ils savaient tout deux que le pirate brun cachait des choses et ils avaient enfin quelques réponses. Mais qui amenaient d'autres questions, beaucoup d'autres questions.

\- Allez Circé ! Transforme toi ! Explique moi ce que tu fais ici ! Et comment tu es arrivé ici !

Le phœnix secoua la tête de gauche a droite.

\- Circé ! C'est moi ! Ton parrain, tu ne risques rien avec moi. Ni sur ce navire. Oyagi ne te fera aucun mal.

Le brun avisa son capitaine, qui acquiesça.

\- Tu ne craint rien ici. Si tu es humaine, tu peux te montrer. Sirius m'a expliqué se qu'il été, et d'où il venait. Tu viens du même monde que lui ? Tu le connaît ?

L'oiseau hocha la tête.

\- Tu es Circé ?

Le phœnix acquiesça. Et lança une trille, que Marco comprit.

\- Elle n'es pas seulement Circé, elle est aussi le phœnix Fumseck. Elle a fusionné avec lui.

\- Tu as fusionné avec Fumseck ? Mais pourquoi ? Reprit Sirius.

Le chant du phœnix se répandit sur le pont du navire, tout en chantant, l'oiseau regarda son homologue bleu.

\- Elle dit que c'était la seule manière de sauver Fumseck, sans la fusion il serait mort. Pour le sauver, elle a décider d'accéder a sa demande pour ne faire plus qu'un.

\- Attend ! Fumseck est le familier de Dumbledore, en aucun cas il n'avait besoin de cela pour survivre.

L'oiseau nia.

\- Fumseck n'était pas le familier du directeur ? (L'oiseau acquiesça). Quel prit as tu payer pour cette fusion ?

Circé ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise. Personne jusqu'à présent ne lui avait poser la question. Mais son parrain faisait partie d'une vieille famille de sans pur, il connaissait les légendes et les histoires. Il savait que pour toutes fusions avec un être magique primaire, il y avait un pris a payer.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je sais pertinemment ce qu'entraîne une fusion. Je suis un Black, une des plus vieilles familles de notre monde, j'ai été instruit de toutes les possibilités de notre monde. Quelles créatures magiques descend tu ?

Le phœnix marqua une nouvelle fois sa surprise. Cela peu de personne le savait mais pour fusionné avec un être quasi éternel il fallait soi-même être quasi immortel. C'est une condition sinéquanone.

\- Dans la famille Potter, il n'y a pas ce genre de créatures. Pas d'assez suffisamment puissantes pour supportés la fusion. Tu as forcement fusionné après tes 17 ans, après avoir reçu ton héritage magique.

L'oiseau hocha la tête et chanta. Le brun regarda le second du navire.

\- Elle dit que la fusion a eu lieu après la bataille finale. Avant la trahison du soi disant camp de la lumière, après qu'ils l'ai tous trahi.

\- Comment ça trahi ? Que sait-il passer ? Voldemort est mort ? Tu l'as battu ? Demanda Sirius inquiet.

Un chant triste s'éleva sur le pont du Moby Dick, Marco écoutait attentivement ce que chanté le phœnix, puis un chant de colère pris la place, et une immense vague de puissance déferla sur le pont. Elle fit tiquer les pirates les plus puissants et s'évanouir les plus faibles.

\- Elle maîtrise le haki des rois ? Comment est ce possible ? s'exclama Garp.

\- Ce n'est pas le haki, bien que cela y ressemble. C'est une vague de magie que vous avez ressenti. Expliqua Sirius. Qu'a t'elle dit Marco ?

\- Elle dit que la bataille final a eu lieu sur les terre de l'école a la fin de sa 7 ème année. Après une cavale d'un an pour chercher, trouver et détruire les « horcruxes » ? de Voldemort.

Sirius en tomba sur le cul.

\- Horcruxes ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda intelligemment Ace.

\- C'est un procéder des plus ignobles, qui fait appel a la magie la plus noires existante au monde. Il s'agit de scindé son âme en deux et dans mettre une partie dans un objet. Tant que vous avez cette chose vous êtes immortel ou presque. Attends tu as dit « les » ? Combien en a-t-il fait ? Le phœnix chanta.

\- 7 dont un été accidentel et inconnu de face de serpent. Comment peut on faire une de ses choses et ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Demande Marco.

\- Oh ! Ohhhhh ! s'exclama Sirius après avoir réfléchi. Ne me dit pas que … ? Non non non ce n'est pas possible…. Mais le phœnix hocha la tête. Je croyais que c'été pas possible. Mais alors ! Cela veut dire que tu es morte pour t'en débarrasser si lui est mort ?

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part de l'animagus phœnix. Sirius tendit les bras et sera sur son torse sa filleule qui chanta un air a la fois triste et rempli d'espoir. Les autres personnes sur le pont s'interrogèrent comment était il possible qu'elle soit morte si elle était devant eux et en parfaite santé ?

Pendant que les pirates s'intérrogaient, Sirius avait toujours l'oiseau dans ces bras et lui murmuraient des paroles réconfortantes que seul Marco entendait grâce a son ouïe hyper développes.

\- Allez ma belle, tout va bien maintenant, je suis là, je ne te quitterais plus je te le promets….

Au bout d'un long moment, Sirius éloigna un peu l'oiseau pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et reprit

\- Circé, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu dois reprendre forme humaine, ce n'est pas bon pour nous de rester dans notre forme animale. Tu le sais nous en avons déjà parler. Reviens je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, puis je voudrais pouvoir parler avec toi sans avoir besoin d'un traducteur. S'il te plaît, pour moi reprends forme humaine !

Le phœnix sembla réfléchir a la proposition, il fixa son regard dans celui de son parrain et resta un long moment a le scruter, puis une vague de magie brute, coléreuse, glaciale encore plus puissante que la précédente balaya le pont, renvoyant les pirates dans l'inconscience qu'ils venaient de quitter. Puis une douce lumière sembla irradiait le phœnix rouge et il se transforma en une jeune femme d'environ 1 m 60, fine, brune, les cheveux tressées arrivant en bas de ses reins, vêtu d'un jean noir ainsi que de haute bottes noires lui arrivant en dessous des genoux. Ainsi qu'un top dos nu vert émeraude qui laissé libre un magnifique tatouage, d'un phœnix rouge et or, qui semblait bouger sous sa peau.

Elle commença a faire les cent pas sur le pont tout en maugréant des mots dans sa barbe inexistante, sa magie coléreuse irradiait autour d'elle. Seul Marco entendit les propos de la sorcière.

\- Quel fils de pute, il a bien de la chance d'être déjà mort, parce que sinon je l'aurait disséqués, hachés, pillés, vivant et donner tout a Sev pour qu'il en fasse des potions je suis sure qu'il aurait grandement apprécié le cadeau. Quoique avec la quantité de bonbon au citron qui s'enfilait je suis sure qu'il aurait fait exploser toutes les potions. Sev m'en aurait tenu rigueur et après il aurait été exécrable. Mais putain ce que j'aimerai pouvoir le ramener et le torturer, le tuer, l'eviscere, lui faire perdre ce putain de scintillement qu'il avait dans les yeux, le déchiqueter….

Pendant que Circé tournait en rond sur le pont, sans porté aucune attention particulière aux autres, les pirates la regardait faire sans oser l'interrompre, quelques choses leur disaient que ce serait peut être pas une bonne idée. Puis Barbe Blanche riva son regard interrogatif sur son fils sorcier.

\- Que lui arrive t il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle se calme. Si elle est aussi explosive que sa mère, mieux vaut patienter.

\- Sa puissance est incroyable, même toi n'est pas aussi puissant et pourtant tu l'es. Remarqua Thatch.

\- Elle était déjà puissante bébé et adolescente, mais jamais a ce point. Albus et Voldemort réunis n'avait pas sa puissance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer, mais même avec son héritage de créatures et sa fusion avec Fumseck ne peut pas donner cette force, il sait forcement passer quelques choses.

\- Tu as déjà parlé de créatures tout a l'heure ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Vista

\- Dans notre monde, il existe plusieurs espèces différentes, certaines sont des animaux magiques, ils sont plus intelligent, certains peuvent même parlés. Puis il y a les vampires, loup garou, vela, sirènes ( beaucoup moins belle que les sirène de l'iles des hommes poissons), des elfes, et bien d'autres races. Et certains de ces peuples peuvent s'accouplés avec les sorciers et procréer, les gènes se retrouveront dans les enfants, petits enfants etc.… Tous les enfants ne développes pas les caractéristiques de leurs ascendant mais certains plus puissant que les autres les enclencheront le jour de leur 17 ans. Age a lequel ont est adultes dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Tu disais que dans sa famille aucune n'était assez puissantes pour supportés la fusion. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Izou.

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi. Chez les Potter, il me semble que c'est un héritage de veela et loup garou. Chez les Malfoy, veela noir et Drake. Chez les Weaslay succube, chez les Prewett elfe d'air, chez les Black Elfe noir. Mais aucun des ascendants des Potter n'est une créature quasi éternelle et c'est une des conditions obligatoires pour fusionnés avec un être comme Fumseck.

\- Est cela ne peut pas venir de sa mère ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Normalement non ! Sa mère était une née-moldu, ou encore appeler sorcière de première génération, il existe un autre terme qui reste une insulte que je ne nommerai pas. Bref cela veut dire que ses deux parents été des gens sans pouvoir magique. Donc il ne doit pas y avoir d'héritage de créatures dans la famille de sa mère.

Marco écoutait la conversation tout en continuant a observer la sorcière qui faisait toujours les cent pas sur le navire sans prêter attention a ce qui se passait autour d'elle, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que :

\- Maman était une né de moldu Sirius !

Le dit Sirius releva le regard est tomba dans les émeraudes familières, et pensa que peut être il y avait eu un ou plusieurs cracmol dans la lignée de sa mère ce qui expliquerait l'héritage.

\- Non Sirius, mon héritage ne vient pas de là. James Potter n'était pas mon père biologique, il m'a adopté par le sang.

\- Tu me légimencie ? s'étonna Le brun

\- Oui désolé mais c'est une habitude maintenant, sa me permet d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Puis tes boucliers ne sont plus se qu'ils étaient même après Azkaban.

\- J'ai même pas senti ton intrusion, tu es devenu extrêmement puissante.

\- Hummm…..

\- Circé ! Si James n'était pas ton père biologique alors qui est ce ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Est ce que tu me fais confiance ? Questionna Circé

\- Bien sur ! Je vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. Répondit Sirius.

\- Alors laisse moi faire !

Elle s'agenouilla devant son parrain, mis ses mains sur ses tempes, fixa ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier et canalisa sa magie dans ses doigts. Une lumière douce et argentés sortie de ses membres et engloba la tête de Black. Pendant un très long moment rien ne se passa. Puis elle vit les blocs poser sur la mémoire de l'homme devant elle, délicatement, elle les détruits un par uns, voyant en même temps que lui les souvenirs revenir, beaucoup de la mémoire de l'animagus chien avait disparu, avait été effacé par un seul et même homme, la magie ne pouvait mentir et les résidus qu'elle sentait n'appartenait qu'a une seule et même personne. Albus Perceval Wilfried Brian Dumbledore.

Au début, les pirates de Barbe Blanche et le Vice amiral Garp, furent étonnés du regard vide du brun, puis au fur et a mesure que les souvenirs revenaient, ils virent le corps et le visage du sorcier changés d'expression, puis virent l'incompréhension, la colère, la haine, la rage transformés les traits du sorcier habituellement jovial et rieur. La vague de colère que dégagea Sirius quand Circé enleva ses mains en surpris plus d'un. Il se leva d'un coup et commença a faire les cent pas sur le pont tout en maugréant dans sa barbe. Marco et toutes les personnes se firent la remarque que les deux sorciers étaient étrangement semblable quand ils étaient en colère.

\- Je vais le tuer, le massacrer, le disséquer, le piétiner, le découper en rondelles et offrir le tout a Snivelus pour qu'il en face des potions. Quoique avec la quantité de citron dans son sang sa fera tourné les potions et après c'est moi qu'il voudra mettre dans ces potions.

\- Désolé mais ça va pas être possible, car il est déjà a bouffé les mandragores par la racine, a se faire bouffé par les vers et les asticots. T'inquiètes, bien que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que je viens de découvrir, je l'ai déjà envoyés 6 pieds sous terre. Il est parti rejoindre face de serpent. J'espère qu'ils sont au même endroit et qu'ils souffrent tout deux pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais je doute que Magia les laisses s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Sirius repris ces esprits et fixa les prunelles vertes qu'il avait en face de lui, ses yeux si familier qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir, mais elle était là devant lui, elle venait de le libérer des mensonges qu'il avait pris pour la réalité. Elle venait de lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ouvrit ses bras, elle si réfugia et pleura l'être disparu retrouvé.

\- Chut, ma fille. Je suis là. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Comment ai je pu oublier ? Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous sommes ensemble désormais et je tuerais quiconque essaie de nous séparés a nouveau. Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi ma fille, je t'aime.

\- PAPA ? s'exclamèrent les pirates.

* * *

Hi hi, j'adore les cliffangers (les faires pas les lires). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

A la prochaine.

Bises a tous.


End file.
